ALL ALONE
by ayy88fish
Summary: "Yun.. Aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang. Yunnie.. Yunnie.." sepasang doe eyes mengalirkan cairan bening. Meluncur di atas permukaan kulit putih pucat sehalus sutra. Mata itu tertutup. Enggan membuka sebelum apa yang diinginkannya terkabul. Yunho x Jaejoong. YAOI. MPREG. CHAP 2 IS UP. Sweet NC.
1. Chapter 1

"Yun.. Aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang. Yunnie.. Yunnie.." sepasang doe eyes mengalirkan cairan bening. Meluncur di atas permukaan kulit putih pucat sehalus sutra. Mata itu tertutup. Enggan membuka sebelum apa yang diinginkannya terkabul.

.

.

.

.

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other casts

Rate : M

Genre : Drama

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Yunho milik umma kitty. Jaejoong milik appa beruang. Cerita milik saya.**

**Warning : YAOI, MPREG, gaje, typo(s). No beta. No edit. Masih prolog. Ntar kalau sempat, ayy lanjutin.**

.

.

.

.

"Aku pasti pulang, Boo. Jangan nakal selama aku pergi, ne."

"Apa harus sekarang?"

"Kau harus mengerti posisiku sekarang, Boo."

"Arraso. Kau juga jangan nakal selama jauh dari Joongie, ne."

"Ne, Boojae chagiya. Tunggu aku. Saranghae."

"Nado Yun. Nado.."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?" seorang namja cantik segera menghampiri dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa anak semata wayangnya.

"Tidak baik. Tapi tidak buruk juga."

"Katakan dengan jelas, dok. Jangan bertele-tele. Katakan saja apapun yang Anda ketahui." Namja yang dianggilnya 'dokter' itu pun menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap namja di depannya yang berstatus sebagai umma dari pasien yang baru saja ditanganinya.

"Lukanya tidak ada yang parah. Hanya saja.."

"Apa dok? Katakan yang jelas."

"Dia mengalami depresi berat."

"Parah?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Katakan. Aku akan membayar berapapun asal dia kembali seperti semula."

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak semua hal bisa diselesaikan dengan uang Nyonya."

"Lalu?"

"Dia akan kembali jika dia sendiri menginginkannya."

Kim Heechul, namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya yang lemas keluar ruangan. Gesturenya tetap memperlihatkan ketegaran dan keanggunannya. Namun ketika dia sudah berada dalam sebuah bilik di toilet tangisan tak sanggup lagi ditahannya. Dia menangis dengan pilu membayangkan anaknya yang belum genap berusia 20 tahun harus menanggung semua ini sendiri. Dia mengumpat dirinya sendiri yang tidak becus menjaga anak semata wayangnya. Juga pada nasib yang tak berpihak padanya. Tapi dia lupa untuk mengadu pada Tuhan. Karena semua ini adalah rencanya-Nya. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu, apa hikmah dibalik semua ini.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yoeja mungil berlari menyambut kedatangan halmoninya tercinta. Sang nenek tertawa melihat tingkah cucu semata wayangnya. Dibawanya yoeja cilik itu kedalam gendongannya. Pipi tirusnya digesek-gesekkan pada pipi gembul cucunya. Dicubit dengan gemas hidung mancung warisan sang umma.

"Halmoni, Ambel mau ke tempat umma."

"Amber merindukan umma?"

"Ne."

"Arraso. Besok kita akan bertemu umma."

"Yeeeeeeeee!"

Heechul membiarkan cucunya pergi dari gendongannya. Kini bocah gembul itu tengah mengitari ruang makan. Berteriak-teriak senang karena akan bertemu sang umma setelah dua minggu lamanya tidak bisa menjenguk karena halmoninya harus meninggalkan Korea untuk sementara waktu. Walaupun sang umma tak akan pernah mau melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Besok ulang tahun kelima mu chagi. Apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

"..."

"Wae?"

"Ani. Amber tidak butuh apapun selama ada umma dan halmoni."

Amber bisa saja mengatakan hal itu, sebab baginya yang terbiasa hidup nyaman dengan segala kemudahan dan kelengkapan fasilitas, semua yang dibutuhkannya sudah tersedia dan dilengkapi sang nenek. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakannya selain kebersamaannya dengan halmoni tercinta dan sang umma yang tak kunjung mau menerima kehadirannya. Apakah rasa kecewanya begitu besar? Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang masih mengganjalnya. Tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkan pada neneknya. Dia khawatir hal ini akan membuat neneknya sedih.

"Begitu?"

"Ne. Halmoni. Semua yang Amber butuhkan semuanya sudah ada. Jadi rasanya Amber tidak perlu apa-apa lagi."

"Arraso. Tapi halmoni punya kado istimewa untukmu. Halmoni harap kau menyukainya."

"Apa?"

"Kajja kita ke kamar mu."

Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki ke lantai dua, tempat kamar Amber berada. Jujur saja hati Amber was-was mengantisipasi 'hadiah' yang akan dberikan Heechul. Ketika kaki mereka telah sampai didepan pintu, Amber menoleh ke samping. Meminta persetujuan Heechul untuk membukanya. Heechul tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut cepak cucunya.

"Kajja."

Amber membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Seketika tubuhnya menegang melihat siapa yang duduk di tempat tidur berseprei biru miliknya. Sosok itu tersenyum. Seseorang yang hanya dikenalnya melalui album foto. Seseorang yang selalu dirindukan kehadirannya untuk melengkapi hidupnya. Seseorang yang ingin dia panggil

"Appa..."

.

.

.

.

"Boo, bangunlah. Apa kau tak merindukanku? Bangunlah chagi."

"..."

"Aku sudah pulang. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Bangunlah. Bogoshipo.. Hiks.." dua bulir bening lolos dari mata sipitnya. Menangis dihadapan sang kekasih. Hal yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya selama 6 tahun kebersamaan mereka. Dia berjanji akan melakukan apa pun asal pasangan hidupnya itu mau membuka mata. Dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Jaejoongienya tercinta agar bisa membayar waktu yang telah terbuang.

"Bangunlah Boo.."

.

.

.

.

UAAAAAAPA INI?

Ahahaha.. Efek all alone nya si emak. Jadi jiwa angst ayy muncul seketika. Daripada lupa dan idenya melayang entah kemana, bukankah lebih baik ayy tulis saja.

FF lain *liatin TTYH ama IGYS* ntar dulu ya. Ayy lagi stress di kantor. Ternyata makin tua persaingan makin banyak dan makin gaje. Kalah sama anak kecil yang dalam 5 menit sudah bisa kembali berteman baik setelah berkelahi sampai nangis-nangis. *berbahagialah kalian yang masih anak-anak*

Oh, kenapa ayy malah jadi curhat. Oke abaikan saja. Selamat malam semua ^^

27/3/13 "R"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yun.. Aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang. Yunnie.. Yunnie.." sepasang doe eyes mengalirkan cairan bening. Meluncur di atas permukaan kulit putih pucat sehalus sutra. Mata itu tertutup. Enggan membuka sebelum apa yang diinginkannya terkabul.

.

.

.

.

**ALL ALONE**

Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Other casts

Rate : M

Genre : Drama

Author : ayy88fish

**Disclaimer : Yunho milik umma kitty. Jaejoong milik appa beruang. Cerita milik saya.**

**Warning : YAOI, MPREG, gaje, typo(s). No beta. No edit. **

.

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjuk ke angka sebelas dan lima ketika seorang namja cantik bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuh polosnya dipeluk posesif oleh sang suami seolah tak ingin istrinya beranjak sebentar saja dari sisinya. Namja cantik itu pun tersenyum maklum. Yah, mungkin karena masih pengantin baru, sedikit posesif padanya tak apa. Bertahun-tahun mereka menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, mereka cukup puas dengan pegangan tangan dan cium pipi atau kening. Bukan apa-apa. Mereka hanya menjaga kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua Jaejoong agar tetap menjaga dirinya sebelum menikah. Toh tidak ada yang bisa menjamin hubungan sejenis pacaran pasti berlanjut ke jenjang pernikahan. Terlalu banyak contoh di sekitar mereka. Dan kini mereka berdua puas dengan kesabaran mereka selama itu.

Jaejoong membalik badannya menghadap sang suami. Dia terkikik geli ketika melihat mulut Yunnie-nya yang terbuka lebar. Sudah lama Jaejoong tahu jika suaminya itu tidur dengan mulut menganga. Tapi tiap kali melihatnya bibirnya selalu tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Menurutnya hal itu lucu sekali mengingat sang suami yang digilai oleh para yoeja dan uke-uke manis diluar sana. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa reaksi mereka ketika melihat Sang Ice Prince sejak jaman sekolah itu tertidur dengan mulut menganga. Bukankah mereka selalu mengharapkan kesempurnaan dari idola mereka? Yah, setidaknya Jaejoong beruntung dirinya yang mengetahui semua hal tentang Yunnie-nya sampai hal yang sekecil-kecilnya.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah namja berstatus suaminya sejak sebulan yang lalu, Jaejoong pun bangkit dari tidurnya. Untuk sesaat dia meringis sakit ketika mencoba untuk duduk. Tiba-tiba saja adegan panasnya bersama sang kekasih semalam terbayang dalam pikirannya. Membuat wajahnya merona lagi. Meskipun bukan yang pertama baginya, tapi tetap saja dia masih malu untuk menunjukkan betapa mesum sebenarnya seorang Kim Jaejoong pada Jung Yunho. Astaga! Bahkan sekarang juniornya yang masih mengacung karena morning erection harus bertambah besar hanya dengan membayangkan sang suami 'memanjakannya'.

"Dasar beruang mesum." bisiknya.

"Ah, tapi ternyata aku lebih mesum. Hihihi..'

"Bangunlah yang siang Yunnie ku sayang. Aku ingin bersama mu seharian ini."

Namja cantik itu pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang menjadi satu dengan kamar tidurnya. Dia mengisi bath up dengan air hangat dan akan berendam sebentar untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit pegal. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan. Yunnie-nya sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan seharian ini bersamanya. Menebus ketidakbersamaan mereka selama tiga minggu dikarenakan Yunho yang sibuk kesana kemari karena urusan pekerjaan. Padahal mereka juga tidak merasakan yang namanya honeymoon. Jaejoong tidak mau membebani Yunho dengan pekerjaan menumpuk sepulang dari bulan madu.

.

.

Yunho mendengar suara merdu istrinya yang tengah bersenandung. Wajah tampannya tersenyum mendapati sang istri asyik dengan aktivitasnya. Tak menyadari kehadirannya. Seringai muncul diwajahnya. Nampaknya, Yunho berniat berbuat sesuatu yang usil pada sang kekasih. Baru saja sebelah tangannya melayang di udara, Jaejoong berkata

"Sudah mandi Bear?"

Yunho memanyunkan bibirnya. Sedikit kesal karena rencananya gagal untuk mengejutkan Jaejoong.

"Hey, namja tampan ku. Sudah mandi atau belum?" ulang Jaejoong. Dia meletakkan semangkuk sayur ke atas meja. Melewati Yunho begitu saja.

"Menurutmu?" Yunho balik bertanya.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi lalu menatap suaminya yang berada di seberang. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah setelah melihat penampilan Yunho.

"Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Bahkan tidak meninggalkan morning kiss untukku."

"Jangan menggodaku pagi-pagi dengan tampilan seperti itu Tuan Jung."

"Apanya yang salah?" Yunho berjalan mendekati sang istri.

Justru karena kau begitu menggoda dan membuat Jaejoong tak tahan. Apa kau tidak menyadari penampilanmu saat ini Tuan Jung Yunho? Singlet hitam yang membalut ketat tubuh bagian atasnya, menyembunyikan pahatan abs sempurna dibaliknya. Sedikit tercetak meski tak begitu jelas. Celana pendek yang membalut kaki panjangnya. Pahanya yang seksi. Uh, Jaejoong merasa desiran halus di dadanya hanya dengan membayangkan apa yang berada di baliknya.

"Sudah, mandi sana. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menghabiskan hari ini berdua. Ingat. BERDUA. Jadi cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Aku juga akan bersiap."

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Yunho teringat permintaan istrinya dua hari yang lalu. Jaejoong memintanya mengosongkan semua jadwalnya hari Minggu ini karena ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

"Kenapa tidak di rumah saja Boo?" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Tak dipedulikannya bagian belakang kursi yang menekan perutnya.

"Aku bosan, Yun..."

"Kau bosan bersamaku?" Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat.

"Ani.. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya bosan di rumah terus."

"Bukannya kau juga bertemu dengan teman-temanmu di luar? Hm.."

"Aku- Aku merindukan masa-masa kita berpacaran, Yun." Namja cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang tercetak di kedua pipinya.

"Aigoo... Manisnya istriku ini. Lihat. Lihat wajahmu yang memerah itu Boo. Aigoo... Kita sudah berpacaran selama lima tahun dan setelah sebulan menikah wajahmu masih saja merona begini. Apa kau begitu mencintaiku, Boo?"

"Ya! Jangan menggodaku dan cepatlah mandi atau rencana kita batal."

Jaejoong sudah tak tahan lagi. Dia pun mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyuruh suaminya pergi dari hadapannya.

"Itu kan rencana mu, Boo." goda Yunho.

"Oh, jadi kau tak ingin bersamaku? Begitu?" O o.. Peringatan keras untuk seorang Jung Yunho, sebab kini kedua mata indah istrinya sudah berisi sejumlah air yang siap mengalir. Jaejoongie-nya merajuk. Mati kau Jung Yunho!

"Ah.. Ani. Mana mungkin! Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku segera mandi. Jangan menangis. Oke." Yunho pun berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mati-matian menahan tawa. Ya, itu adalah salah satu keahliannya yang belum diketahui oleh Yunho.

"Tidak buruk."

.

.

Setelah dua jam berlalu, di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di dalam kamar beraroma citrus yang menyegarkan. Aroma favorit sang seme yang membuat ukenya tergila-gila padanya.

Wait..

Bukannya mereka berencana menghabiskan hari di luar rumah? Oh, ternyata di luar hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. Menggagalkan rencana sang istri yang ingin piknik di taman. Menurutnya akan menyenangkan jika seharian bermain di tanah lapang. Ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain dan memenangkan keinginan hati sang suami. Ya, Yunho berharap mereka menghabiskan liburan ini di rumah saja. Tidak. Tepatnya di kamar saja. Dia ingin menjamah Jaejoong sepuasnya. Sebab, meskipun sudah berstatus suami-istri sebulan ini, Yunho baru dua kali merasakan lubang surga istrinya. Pada malam pertama mereka dan semalam. Pekerjaan yang dibebankan padanya membuatnya jarang bertemu sang istri. Ketika bertemu pun tubuh Yunho sudah terlalu lelah. Beruntung istrinya sangat pengertian.

"Uh.. Yunnn.."

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Boo.."

"Ummhhh... Yunhh.. Sarang.. Saranghae.."

Desahan demi desahan memenuhi kamar berdesain modern tersebut. Lenguhan dan erangan lolos dari bibir pasangan suami istri itu. Tak ada yang berusaha menutupi betapa mereka merindukan sentuhan pasangannya..

Jaejoong kini tengah duduk di paha Yunho. Kakinya terlipat ke belakang menahan beban tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya memegangi kepala Yunho yang tengah bermain di leher putihnya. Menjilat jakunnya yang naik turun menahan kenikmatan. Mengecup dan menghisap, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Kedua tangan Yunho menggerayangi punggung Jaejoong yang masih tertutup kaos. Sesekali menggoda butt Jaejoong dengan menelusupkan jarinya di tengah-tengah belahan bokong sang kekasih.

Jaejoong tak tinggal diam. Tangannya meraih wajah Yunho yang berada di bawahnya. Memangut lembut bibir hati sang suami. Mengecupinya hingga di bagian pinggir kemudian kembali lagi menyedot lembut bibir bagian atas Yunho. Membiarkan sang suami memangut bibir bagian bawahnya. Sesekali lidahnya yang nakal menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Yunho. Tapi mengeluarkannya ketika Yunho akan memulai perang lidah. Menggoda Yunho adalah favoritnya sekarang.

"Nappeun.."

"Hanya padamu.."

Jaejoong suka perlakuan hati-hati Yunho ketika menyentuhnya. Begitu pula Yunho. Dia menyukai cara bercinta Jaejoong yang lembut dan tidak terburu-buru. Membiarkannya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang terjadi. Dan mencetaknya dengan jelas dalam ingatannya. Tak ada sedikitpun yang terlewatkan.

"Berbaringlah, Boo" ucap Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong menurut. Merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang King size mereka. Masih dengan bibir yang setia saling memangut. Berbagi friksi nyaman yang tercipta. Yunho kembali menciumi wajah dan leher Jaejoong.

Satu persatu kain penutup tubuh mereka terlepas. Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia malu merasakan kulit halusnya bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuh manly sang suami. Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong. Dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau sangat cantik ketika wajahmu sayu seperti itu, Boo."

"..."

"Jangan pernah perlihatkan pada orang lain. Yaksok?"

"Neh.. Yun- Yunnieeeh.. Ummhhh.." Jaejoong melenguh nikmat ketika sepasang nipplenya dimanjakan oleh bibir dan jemari Yunho.

Yunho memutar tubuhnya menempatkan Yunho junior di depan wajah istrinya. Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud Yunho pun mulai memajukan wajahnya. Menggapai benda tumpul kebanggaannya dengan bibirnya yang memerah. Membengkak karena Yunho begitu menyukai benda kenyal tersebut.

Yunho pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Jaejoong. Membuat istrinya mengerang tertahan akibat tersumpal junior Yunho. Getarannya membuat milik Yunho semakin menegang. Yunho berusaha setengah mati menahan hasratnya untuk tidak langsung menyerang manhole Jaejoong.

Tapi tidak bagi Jaejoong. Bibir Yunho terlalu pandai memanjakan miliknya. Mengulum miliknya dan mengeluar masukkannya berulang kali. Memainkan twinballs nya. Memberi impuls memabukkan bagi syarafnya. Membuatnya menggila dan mengharapkan perlakuan lebih. Dia ingin Yunho memasukinya sekarang. Mereka sudah terlalu lama memanaskan tubuh. Jaejoong ingin segera ke intinya.

.

.

"Ah.. Yunh.. Ahhhh.. Faster.. Faster.."

"Uhhh.. Boo.. Hmmmhh.. Boo..."

"Yunnhh.. Akuh.. Ak.."

"Bersama Boohh.."

"Ahhhh... Boo../Engggghhh.. Yunnhhh.." teriak dua sejoli itu bersamaan. Tubuh keduanya mengejang beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya Yunho ambruk menimpa tubuh di bawahnya. Nafas mereka terengah-engah seperti baru saja lari berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya. Bibir hati Yunho mengecup pelan bibir istrinya.

"Saranghae." ucapnya.

"Nado." Jaejoong mengecup ujung hidung mancung Yunho.

"Masih kurang?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tiga ronde itu lebih dari cukup. Jaejoong tidak mau memaksakan tubuhnya bekerja lebih. Tangannya mengelus lembut kepala Yunho yang berada di dadanya.

"Masih marah?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lagi. Ya, walaupun mereka tidak jadi piknik, bukankah yang terpenting adalah 'menghabiskan' waktu bersama? Dan Jaejoong tidak menyesalinya. Asal bersama Yunnie-nya, itu sudah cukup.

Namja cantik itu menggeser tubuh Yunho. Perlahan dibawanya tubuh kurusnya menuju kamar mandi. Uh, sakitnya masih terasa. Single holenya terasa berdenyut, tapi dia juga tidak suka bermandikan sperma.

"Gwenchana, Boo?" Yunho segera bangun dan menuntun istri cantiknya menuju kamar mandi.

"Gwenchana. Jangan khawatir."

"Kau mau ku gendong ke dalam?" tawar Yunho.

"Dan memberiku ronde tambahan? Terima kasih."

"Kau mencurigaiku, Boo?"

"Ne, karena itu tercetak jelas di wajahmu, Yun."

Jaejoong berjalan semakin tergesa menuju kamar mandi dan menutupnya. Dia tidak mau beruang tampannya berubah pikiran dan menyerangnya lagi. Sedangkan Yunho tertawa mendengar kekhawatiran Jaejoong yang sama dengan pikirannya saat ini.

Yunho mengambil ponsel yang sejak semalam dimatikannya. Dia sengaja karena hanya ingin fokus pada Jaejoong. Setidaknya untuk hari ini. Dan benar saja, ketika Yunho menghidupkannya puluhan email dan pemberitahuan mailbox masuk ke nomornya. Membuat ponselnya bergetar berkali-kali. Dia memang mengatur nadanya menjadi hanya getaran agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya ketika bekerja.

Dilihatnya satu persatu pemberitahuan yang masuk. Dua nama menghubunginya lebih dari 60 kali sejak subuh tadi.

'Hm? Appa dan Umma? Ada apa ya?' batinnya ketika melihat nomor kedua mertuanya menghubunginya berkali-kali. Dan terakhir sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Yunho langsung saja menghubungi nomor Appa Jaejoong dan dengan segera mendengar jawaban dari seberang line.

"Yobo-"

"Yoboseo.. Kau kemana saja Yunnie. Tidak ada yang buruk menimpa putraku kan? Kau tahu, umma menelpon ke nomor kalian berdua dan tak ada satu pun yan aktif. Bahkan telepon rumah pun kalian cabut. Keterlaluan sekali kalian ini. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa khawtirnya aku, oeh?" cerocos umma Jaejoong memotong salam yang diberikan menantunya.

Yunho tersenyum maklum, dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sifat umma Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Hal yang tidak pernah dirasanya sejak usianya menginjak 4 tahun. Selama ini Jung haraboji lah yang mengasuhnya dan menjadikannya sosok dingin nan angkuh.

"Mianhamnida umma. Kami tadi sedang berbulan madu." jawab Yunho santai.

"OMO! Apa kalian juga melakukan 'itu'?"

"Tentu saja umma. Memangnya apalagi?"

Dan Yunho harus menjauhkan telinganya karena mendengar pekikan dari ponselnya. Dia berani bertaruh, ibu mertuanya itu pasti tengah menanggalkan topengnya dan bertingkah layaknya fansgirl yang melihat idolanya dari dekat. Menggila.

"Ne. Umma, ada apa menelpon kami dari tadi?"

.

.

.

"Apa harus sekarang?"

"Kau harus mengerti posisiku sekarang, Boo."

"Arraso. Kau juga jangan nakal selama jauh dari Joongie, ne."

"Ne, Boojae chagiya. Tunggu aku. Saranghae."

"Nado Yun. Nado.."

.

\.

.

TBC


End file.
